The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to controlling display rotation on an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some information handling systems such as, for example, tablet information handling systems, include a display which is coupled to a chassis such that the display is allowed to rotate 180 degrees relative to its supports. For example, the display may be rotatably coupled to a plurality of support arms which are rotatably coupled to the chassis. The support arms may then be rotated from a closed position where the display is parallel to and engaged with the chassis with the monitor on the display facing the chassis, to an open position where the display is perpendicular to the chassis, allowing the tablet information handling system to be used in a notebook mode. Furthermore, with the support arms in the open position, the display may be rotated 180 degrees relative to the support arms. The support arms may then be moved to the closed position such that the display is parallel to and engage with the chassis and the monitor is facing away from the chassis, allowing the tablet information handling system to be used in a tablet mode.
It is desirable to provide the rotation coupling between the support arms and the chassis such that the support arms may be rotated without the chassis lifting and to design the rotational coupling between the display and the support arms such that the display may be rotated smoothly and easily. However, this can result in the display being allowed to rotate relative to the support arms when the support arms are moved from the closed position to the open position. Rotating the display relative to the support arms before the support arms in the open position can result in the display engaging the chassis and damaging it. Increasing the force required to rotate the display relative to the support arm can remedy this problem, but results in a display which is difficult to rotate.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to control display rotation on an information handling system absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.